goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
FamousAmosFan1957 Gets in Trouble In His Room
FamousAmosFan1957 Gets in Trouble In His Room is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on January 14th 2020 Cast * FamousAmosFan1957-Eric * FamousAmosFan1957's dad-Paul * FamousAmosFan1957's mom-Susan * Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell * Ken the Emo-Dave * Eric the Punk-Eric * Paul the Mosh-Paul * Joey the Metal-Joey * Salli the Popstar-Salli * David the Screamo-David * Brian the Headbanger, YankieDude5000-Brian Transcript FamousAmosFan1957's mom: I wonder want Andrew is going in his room and I hope he is not on his computer. FamousAmosFan1957: (off-screen) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. I did it, I updated Sarah West Taunts Ivy Smith at the Door at Gets Ungrounded on Kosta's page. So no one will stop me. FamousAmosFan1957's mom: Wait a minute, I knew that I'm gonna say. FamousAmosFan1957's dad: What's a matter, honey? FamousAmosFan1957's mom: I believe he's on his computer while grounded. (At his room, he started laughing) FamousAmosFan1957's mom: (off-screen) ANDREW! FamousAmosFan1957: Oh crap. It's my parents. FamousAmosFan1957's mom: Did I ever told you not to vandalism Kosta's page again? FamousAmosFan1957: Um, as the matter of fact. Yes, I did it again. FamousAmosFan1957's dad: Let us see for what you done. (So his parents saw the page Sarah West Taunts Ivy Smith at the Door and Gets Ungrounded. But then, they're in shock) FamousAmosFan1957's dad: OH (X25) ANDREW SMITH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU UPDATED OR VANDALISM ONE PAGE CALLED SARAH WEST TAUNTS IVY SMITH AT THE DOOR. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR SARAH WEST TO UPDATED THE CAST UNTIL YOU SPOIL YOUR PLANS. I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT, RIGHT NOW. ALSO, SARAH'S VOICE WILL SUPPOSED TO BE EMMA, NOT KAREN. AND IVY SMITH'S VOICE WILL BE HERSELF, NO ELLA. THAT'S IT. YOUR GROUNDED FOR ETERNITY. FamousAmosFan1957's mom: Now I am going to close your account right now while your father will give you spankings. FamousAmosFan1957: No (x15). (Censored) FamousAmosFan1957's mom: There. I close his account. OK honey, you can stop spanking him now. FamousAmosFan1957: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. YOU CLOSE MY ACCOUNT. F*** YOU MOM AND DAD, I WISH YOU BOTH ARE DEAD. FamousAmosFan1957's dad: Andrew, how dare you wishing us to be dead. FamousAmosFan1957's mom: That doesn't, I will call The Metal Punks and YankieDude5000 to come down here to teach you a lesson. Text: 35 minutes later. Kosta: Andrew, how dare you updated or vandalism my page 'Sarah West Taunts Ivy Smith at the Door and Gets Ungrounded' without the rules. I was thinking about to finish the cast or wait for Sarah to finish it. That's it. Ken the Emo: That's it. Eric the Punk: That's it. Brian the Headbanger: That's it. David the Screamo: That's it. Paul the Mosh: That's it. Joey the Metal: That's it. Salli the Popstar: That's it. YankieDude5000: That's it. We are going to beat you up right now. FamousAmosFan1957: No (x10) (Fight Censored) YankieDude5000: That's want you get for changing the voice's name From Emma to Karen you absolute coward. (The End) Category:2020 videos Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis